Decisions
by lomear
Summary: Lorne decides he's not going to be Angel's flunky and do his dirty work.[AU, since Lindsey lives]


Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

A/N: Lorne wouldn't kill anyone, not even for Angel, no matter how good of friends they may be. Just. No. It's simply not in his nature. Lorne is the reason I watched Angel in the first place, I just adore him, so I had to make myself feel better by doing this. lol.

The gun hung heavily in his right-hand pocket, like the lead guilt that was weighing down his heart. It was burning a hole in his pocket and heart. In a moment it was supposed to burn a _real _hole through Lindsey's heart. As he watched Lindsey slice and dice his way through the Sahrvrin, his weapon dipping and rising with deadly grace, Lorne knew what he was supposed to do when he was finished. The gun got heavier.

In his mind he went over the nice little speech Angel had given him earlier about tying up 'loose ends'. That ex-lawyer was one of them.

Sure, he'd read the wishy-washy man who seemed to have a propensity to switch sides on the flip of a coin, but the truth was he had as much potential for good in him as he did for bad. Lorne made a small mental note to himself, _he's also pretty darn likable. _And from what he had seen in Lindsey's not so distant though foggy future, he was gonna be on the good side of the fence. And no matter how bad a person might be, they never deserved to have their life taken in cold blood.

_But would Angel listen to this?_ _No, of course not, _Lorne thought angrily. Lately Broody Boy only seemed interested in the 'bad' side of Lindsey. The part he wanted taken care of; the loose end he wanted sewn up. A thread Lorne wasn't gonna mend for anybody. _I would do a lot of things for Ang, but I'm sure as heck not gonna be his flunky. Mr. Doom and gloom can do his own dirty work. I hope he chokes, _he thought vindictively.

Lindsey's sudden shout broke up his inner monologue. "C'mon, Lorne, help me out here!"

Lorne nodded and opened his mouth, letting his lower jaw fall, relaxing, he took a deep breath and used his diaphragm push out a powerful note that was piercingly high. Stunned, Lindsey's opponents fell down in, holding their ears in pain and Lindsey took advantage of their momentary handicap.

While Lindsey went back to his hacking and slashing, Lorne returned to his thoughts. _Funny, I've always heard about this thing called 'free will', the idea being that you have the freedom to make your own choices. Every choice we make in life has its consequences. _His ruby eyes flashed with determination,_ and I'm gonna make a good one right about now. _He slowly reached down into his pocket and let his fingers close around the cold metal object it held. _I can't believe I even let Angel talk me into this, what was I thinking? No. I wasn't thinking. But now I am. _Full of purpose he drew it forth and hid it behind his back. _I let Angel bully me into something I don't believe in doing. I may be a wimp, and a coward, but I'm no killer. Being around Angel has certainly affected me more than I would like to admit. _

Lindsey finished off his last Sahrvrin with a triumphant flourish of his sword. Turning and wiping the sweat of his face, he walked towards his companion.

"Those guys were chumps," he grinned, obviously proud of himself.

Lorne looked over at his handiwork and commented, "Now they're chunks. Demon strength or no, you're quite the master swordsman."

Tipping his head to one side, causing his hair to fall over one eye in a fetching manner, "Well, I couldn't have done it without that high note in MacArthur Park. You're quite the songster."

"Slays 'em every time.' Lorne's fingers clenched tighter around the gun.

"Any word from the rest of the team?" Lindsey continued talking, washing his hands, feeling the cold water slip refreshingly over his skin.

Lorne was silent for a moment. His conscience said to him, _Team. Yeah, what about them? Are you really gonna leave them? _"For all I know, we _are _the rest of the team. I haven't heard squat," he said aloud.

"That's weird."

Water sloshed.

"They'll call."

"No, I mean me saying saying 'team' and meaning it. I kind of like the feeling."

Lorne's face was unreadable. "Yeah, today. But what about tomorrow?" _I'm no fighter. Never was, never will be. But…I was apart of a team of people that I loved, who were there for me when things were down and my proverbial glass half empty. _

Lindsey finished drying hands and turned to face Lorne. Leaning on the edge of the sink, he said "You really done with them?"

Lorne looked away, his expression hidden. "It isn't my kind of work anymore. It's unsavory." But even as he said those words, they didn't ring true to his ears. The moment they fell out of his mouth, a new resolution was taking shape within his heart and mind.

"Gee, I think it's just getting interesting." An eager tone entered the former lawyer's voice.

"Yeah, I bet you do."

"You don't trust me. You don't think a man can change? Come on. I could sing for you," Lindsey smiled, his eyes open and clear.

"I've heard you sing. And anyone can change if they truly wish to. You have-I saw it in your aura. I trust you,' Lorne replied quietly, his own eyes locking with Lindsey's. His mind was now made up, he was going back. _My place is at their sides, no matter the outcome. I'll sing my heart out for them if that's what it takes. We're a team._

"Thanks. It's nice to have someone say that for a change."

The first smile that had touched Lorne's face in a long time appeared as he turned to Lindsey and said, "Y'know you're right about the word team. I like it too. Let's go back and show 'em the meaning of it, huh?"

Lindsey flashed him a smile in return. "Let's."

_Yeah_, Lorne thought as they walked away together, _we'll show Angel what we're really made of and how wrong he is about both of us. _

Lindsey offered him his sword and slightly surprised, Lorne took it, feeling its weight in his hands. It had been years since he had held one, let alone put one to use. As much as he hated fighting, he was going to make an exception just this once. He was about all about love, but this time it was different. It would be fighting for the ones he loved and had lost.

His hand made a swift movement. A heavy, metallic thud was heard as a gun was thrown away forever. Lindsey saw motion in the corner of his eye, and turned his head, curious. His gaze went from the demon's hand to floor, where his eyes inadvertently fell on the form of the gun. Eyes widening, a sudden memory flashed through his mind of Lorne's hand in his pocket while they were talking.

"Lorne…" he began, his brow furrowing in curiosity.

Lorne saw Lindsey staring at the object on the floor, and knew he what was probably going through the ex-lawyer's mind right about now. "Yeah…I'll tell you about that later, 'kay Lindsey?"

Lindsey nodded, a thoughtful scowl settling on his face. They had more weighty things to do deal with at present, and it would have to wait.

Almost silently, with a slight swish of his leather coat Lorne and Lindsey strode from the wrecked room, determination stamped on their faces.

Lorne could have almost grinned, despite the circumstances. _Oh, the look on Angelwing's face will be priceless when we sashay into that alleyway. _


End file.
